Mother's Touch
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Seorang anak yang ingin merasakan sentuhan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu. [Meanie. Seventeen. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Implied!MPREG]


-oO-Mother's Touch-Oo-

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Mingyu bertanya pada seorang pria yang terduduk sendirian di bangku taman Yeosohwa. Yang kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Tidak kok." Si pria yang merupakan lawan bicaranya itu mengukir senyum manis. Jeon Wonwoo namanya. Ia sebaya dengan Mingyu yang beberapa Minggu lalu baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluh tiga di bulan April. "Bagaimana bimbinganmu hari ini?" Ia melanjutkan.

Mingyu menghempas nafas. Tiba-tiba saja topik itu membuatnya merasa tidak bergairah. "Seperti biasa. Revisi lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Dan parahnya, pak Jung masih saja mencoret beberapa halaman penuh menggunakan _highlighter_ pink-nya." Keluhan itu berhasil membuat Wonwoo terkekeh pelan.

"Setidaknya itu bukan merah. Skripsi mentahmu tidak akan tampak terlalu buruk."

Mingyu memutar bola mata. Keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa _highlighter_ merah jambu itu tidak memiliki perbedaan makna dengan bolpoin atau spidol merah. Wonwoo hanya ingin sedikit menghibur Mingyu saja.

Dahi Mingyu mengernyit ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau hari ini aku akan melakukan bimbingan?"

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil lagi. Tampak begitu manis bagi Mingyu. Mingyu menyukai segala hal manis yang bisa ia temui di muka bumi. Jeon Wonwoo tentu bukanlah pengecualian. "Kau sedang berada dalam masa _final paper_. Seharusnya itu menjadi saat-saat paling _hectic_ di antara hari-hari normalmu bukan? Dan pria seperti dirimu tidak akan menunda kewajibannya."

Mingyu pikir, benar juga. Itu menjadi masuk akal ketika Wonwoo bisa menerkanya dengan mudah. Baiklah. Ia tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Dan ia ingin melupakan segala keluh kesah tentang tugas akhir itu ketika berada di dekat Wonwoo.

Mingyu berhasil dibuat sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Juga usapan kecil di sana. "Kau benar-benar telah bekerja keras. Aku sangat bangga padamu," ujar Wonwoo, mengabaikan ekspresi Mingyu. Ia lalu menurunkan sentuhan telapak tangannya pada wajah Mingyu. Tepatnya bagian pipi kirinya. "Kau hebat. Kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat dan berhasil di masa yang akan datang."

Mingyu yang merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan itu kembali tersenyum seperti pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo hari ini di jam tiga sore, barusan. Melupakan kekesalan dan keterkejutan yang sebelumnya ia ekspresikan. "Kau berkata demikian seakan-akan kau adalah ibuku." Kemudian ia mencipta ekspresi keempatnya. Ia tampak murung. Ia ingin merindukan ibunya, namun ia tidak pernah sama sekali merasakan sentuhan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ia merindukan afeksi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan itu. Ia ingin merasakannya, namun Seungcheol tidak pernah menikah lagi setelah istrinya itu meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan Mingyu. Seungcheol menjadi orang tua tunggal yang benar-benar hanya membesarkan Mingyu sendirian secara total tanpa adanya pendamping hidup baru di sisinya. Karena ia bahkan tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Ketimbang berkata, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu akan ibumu," Wonwoo malah berkata, "Kau boleh berpikir bahwa aku adalah ibumu. Buatlah dirimu merasa nyaman dengan itu."

Untuk ketiga kalinya Mingyu tersenyum. "Terima kasih Jeon Wonwoo." Ia berucap lirih. "Ayahku bilang, ibuku adalah seseorang yang hebat. Aku percaya itu. Dan semakin mempercayainya jika aku melihat dirimu."

Keduanya selalu bertemu di taman Yeosohwa jam tiga petang. Di bangku yang sama, seakan benda itu adalah properti milik mereka. Mingyu akan mengusahakannya hingga ia memindahkan jadwal kuliah sore hanya demi pertemuan rutinnya bersama Wonwoo. Ia akan menceritakan segalanya pada Wonwoo. Susah, senang, keluhan, kebahagiaan, apapun itu. Dan Wonwoo senantiasa akan selalu mendengarkan. Ia adalah pendengar yang baik yang bisa memberikan tanggapan, masukan, dan nasehat yang baik setelah Mingyu selesai bercerita. Ia benar-benar dewasa dan keibuan. Maka dari itu, yah, tidak heran jika Mingyu merasa bahwa Jeon Wonwoo tampak seperti seorang ibu ketimbang teman baginya.

-oO-Mother's Touch-Oo-

Jam tiga sore hari berikutnya Mingyu tidak bisa memenuhi pertemuan.

Ia jatuh sakit. Tubuhnya terserang demam.

Ia bisa saja memaksakan diri untuk tetap pergi ke taman karena jika tidak ia akan merasa bersalah. Namun jika ia bersikeras untuk pergi, ia akan membuat Wonwoo lebih merasa bersalah padanya. Jadi ia akan beristirahat di rumah dan meminta maaf pada Wonwoo atas keabsenannya.

Suhu tubuh Mingyu lebih panas dari batas panas manusia normalnya. Namun tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena ia merasa kedinginan. Seungcheol terpaksa mengambil cuti hari ini untuk merawat putra semata wayangnya itu dan dengan sabar melayani segala kebutuhannya yang hari ini tidak bisa Mingyu lakukan. Ia menempelkan plester penurun demam di kening Mingyu begitu selesai menyuapinya makan. Meraih thermometer dari apitan ketiak Mingyu dan menghela nafas berat memperhatikan angka digital yang terpampang dalam layar monokrom kecil pada benda panjang itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau sakit seperti ini? Apakah kau terlalu lelah dengan segala kegiatan semester akhirmu?"

"Tidak. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya aku sakit?" Mingyu menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan bibir pucatnya. Benar-benar tidak ada warna di sana. Seungcheol merasa sakit melihat itu. Ia selalu merasa sedih kapanpun Mingyu berada pada waktunya ketika ia sakit.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemui Jeon Wonwoo sore ini."

Seungcheol terkejut. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sebaik mungkin ekspresi itu dan menjadikan pertanyaan sebagai kamuflase lain dari dirinya yang ingin memberikan respon apa adanya. "Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Ya. Pria yang sebaya denganku, yang selalu bertemu denganku jam tiga sore." Mingyu memang cukup sering bercerita pada sang ayah jika ia memiliki satu aktivitas rutin yang ia masukkan ke dalam jadwal kegiatannya sehari-hari yaitu bertemu dengan seorang pria jam tiga sore. "Di taman Yeosohwa." Ia melanjutkan. Juga sesuatu yang melanjutkan keterkejutan Seungcheol yang tetap dengan baik ia berusaha menyembunyikan.

"Tidurlah nak. Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Kau ingin lulus tepat waktu kan tahun ini?"

Mingyu mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Seungcheol sempat mengusap kepala Mingyu sebelum Mingyu memejamkan mata perlahan, dan mulai terlelap.

-oO-Mother's Touch-Oo-

Seungcheol sudah berdiri di dekat bangku tempat Mingyu dan Wonwoo selalu bersama. Berharap bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang Mingyu bicarakan.

Wonwoo adalah bagian dari hidup Mingyu. Ia yang telah menjadi orang kedua yang mengisi hari-hari dan menghibur Mingyu setelah Seungcheol sendiri, tentu Seungcheol akan sangat berterimakasih padanya.

Jeon Wonwoo berdiri tepat di hadapan Seungcheol. Tersenyum padanya seakan Seungcheol bisa melihat senyuman itu.

Tapi Jeon Wonwoo telah menjadikan dirinya tidak terlihat. Dan mungkin membuat Seungcheol terlihat bodoh meskipun ia tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Terima kasih akan perjuangan besar, kasih sayang, cinta, dan segala yang telah kau curahkan seluruhnya pada Mingyu. Kau telah berhasil menjadi seorang ayah yang membawa dan menjadikannya seorang pria hebat seperti sekarang ini. Seperti dirimu dan kebaikanmu yang tidak pernah berubah."

Seungcheol tersenyum, seakan bisa melihat senyuman dan mendengarkan deretan ucapan Wonwoo padanya barusan. "Jeon Wonwoo. Apakah kau berada di sini dan sedang melihatku sekarang?" Ia bertanya seperti ia bertanya pada sebuah persona yang benar-benar nyata. "Jika iya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Mingyu kita telah tumbuh besar dan memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip denganmu. Terima kasih karena telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Dan telah menemani dan menghiburnya selama aku sedang bekerja."

Bangku taman Yeosohwa yang terletak di samping lampu adalah tempat dimana pertama kali Wonwoo mengabari Seungcheol bahwa ia tengah mengandung anaknya. Jam tiga sore hari. Itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tak terkira bagi Seungcheol yang mendengarnya.

"Mingyu berada dalam kondisi sangat lemah saat ini."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku selalu memperhatikan dan melindunginya dari kejauhan. Aku merasa sakit ketika melihatnya sakit seperti saat ini. Aku akan menemui dan mencium keningnya sekarang. Seperti yang selalu kulakukan setiap kali ia menangis di dalam dekapanmu saat ia masih menjadi sosok bayi yang rapuh ketika ia baru dilahirkan dulu."

"Kau akan datang pada Mingyu kan?"

"Tentu."

Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki untuk semakin mendekatkan diri pada Seungcheol. Tiba-tiba saja Seungcheol merasa merinding.

"Karena aku mencintai Mingyu."

-oO-Mother's Touch-Oo-

.

F I N

.

Terinspirasi dari ff berjudul Cerita Minghao oleh Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake.

Itu cerita bikin aku pen nangis. Sayangnya yg aku tulis ini gabisa sebagus dia. Tapi aku harap tetep bisa menghibur kalian semua yg baca.

Jadi, makasih udah baca. Review lagi? :*


End file.
